


A Tender Moment

by JXNELIE



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JXNELIE/pseuds/JXNELIE
Summary: The King of Stein and the Princess of Wysteria share a sweet moment together after having spent weeks apart.





	A Tender Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing for Byron so I hope you like it! This is one of the shortest fanfics I've ever written, so there might be a part two if you guys would like that, just let me know! Enjoy!

It had been several weeks since the King of Stein and the Princess of Wysteria had last seen each other. Both were preoccupied with caring for their respective countries. However, that didn’t stop their want or need, to be with one another. It was late Sunday morning when Albert entered Byron’s study.

“What is it, Al,” Byron hadn’t taken his eyes off the document in his hand as Albert entered the room.

“The Princess of Wysteria should arrive shortly. All preparations for her arrival are in order.”

Byron placed the documents on his desk, “Thank you, Al.”

Albert watched as the young King rose from his seat and made his way out of the study. The knight of Stein followed his King down the long corridor to meet the Princess upon her arrival, “Nico will also be joining her, Your Majesty.”

Byron and Albert had just walked outside when they caught a glimpse of the Wysterian carriage as it came into view. Byron felt a familiar tug in his heart that he had only felt when he was near or thought of the Princess. If he were to put it into words he would describe it as a longing to be with his beloved fiancee. It was something that he felt in his heart and soul, a feeling that he had only felt once he had met the Princess. In all honesty, this was something completely and utterly new to him.

Byron watched as the carriage came to a stop and one of the knights of Wysteria helped the Princess out. When the pair locked eyes the Princess’ face lit up into the bright smile the young King had missed. He could not help the smile that washed over his usually stoic demeanor.

Once the Princess stood in front of him Byron spoke softly, so that only she could hear, “I’ve missed you.”

The look that the Princess gave him stole his breath, “Oh, Byron, I’ve missed you so much.”

The marking that Byron had left the last time they were together, which was barely visible at the top of her bosom, had started to fade, “What a shame,” Byron stated absentmindedly.

The Princess, who knew exactly what Byron was referring to, blushed a lovely shade of pink, “Byron,” she playfully scolded. The pair shared a knowing look before they were escorted back to the castle.

It was later that same night when Byron and Albert found themselves still looking over documents. The young King hadn’t been able to spend much time with his fiancee because of an urgent matter that he needed to attend to. It was nearly midnight when Byron and Albert were interrupted by a knock on the door. Albert went to check who was at the door. Upon opening the door he let out a sound of surprise, “Oh, Princess, come in .”

Albert stepped aside and let the Princess enter the study. Once Byron laid his eyes on her he felt himself relax, “Albert, we shall continue in the morning.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Albert turned to the Princess and bowed, “If you would excuse me, Princess. I hope you have a good night.”

“Goodnight, Albert,” the Princess smiled. Once Albert was out of the study the Princess made her way to Byron. He kept his eye on her as she walked, “I didn’t mean to interrupt I thought you had fallen asleep at your desk again.”

“That explains why you aren’t sleeping,” Byron stood from his chair and met the Princess where she stood. Once she was within arm’s reach he encircled her in his arms, “Although I do appreciate you coming for me, I would rather you go to bed than wait for me.”

The Princess let her head rest on her fiancee’s chest as they embraced, “Yes, I know, but I don’t want you to work yourself sick, Byron.”

The young King looked down at his future bride, “I will be fine, but thank you for caring as much as you do.”

“Of course I care, Byron, I love you.”

The young King smiled as he rested his chin on top of his fiancee’s head, “And I love you.”


End file.
